


Soft Heart

by RDana



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDana/pseuds/RDana
Summary: Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy have some family moment together.**English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*





	Soft Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider for this fic that the movie “Mamma Mia” was at the cinemas some months before of “Devil Wears Prada” to make some sense at the story...
> 
> And well, I am so excited with “Mamma Mia: Here we go Again” that I needed to write something about the two movies.
> 
> This fic is only one chapter.  
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

**1.**

Miranda Priestly doesn't like to show her soft side but she has one and her daughters know it very well. She just finished her work at The Book and wants to spend some hours with her girls.

Caroline, Cassidy and Miranda are sitting at the TV room when Cassidy decided to ask her mother what they should be watching tonight.

“Mom?”

“Yes Bobbsey”

“I was wondering, what could be the accurate movie for tonight.”

Caroline, that’s already, had picked up some dvd’s from the stand, stops in front her mother.

“Mom, we know what you like and well, you look so tense tonight, that we decided it’s your time to choose.”

Miranda looks to her twins, the best present that life could give to her, and smile. A genuine smile, not the ones that she always need to show for the meetings at Runway and other places that her opinion is crucial.

“Caro and I decided since you are stressed with the next magazine, you should use tonight to relax a bit before you go back to work on Monday.”

“And what you girls think is the accurate movie?”

“Well, please don't laugh but here are the options.”

Caroline started to put one by one in her mother's lap. Miranda looks very careful to the titles.

“West Side Story, Singing in the Rain, Grease, Saturday's Night Fever, Mary Poppins, Mamma Mia, this one in a simple cover.”

Miranda's eyes are watering with emotion, her girls truly knows her and better than anyone, even more than her ex-husbands. These movies are from different moments of her life and all of them means a lot for her.

“Oh Bobbseys, thanks! For these greats options. And I know you knew them by heart by now after many times watching it with me. But I think for tonight, I want to see that one that doesn’t have a cover because it was Emily that found it and is not even in DVD yet.”

The girls started to giggle, they were expecting her mother take it. They simply love the movie and how her eyes are glistering at the end. It is a love story, with goods songs and end as well. Their mother loves Abba songs.

“So, mom, can we have popcorn to the movie?”

“Yes Bobbseys and I want something too...”

At this statement the girls look to their mother, very excited, since she doesn’t eat during the movies they saw together. She only drinks a cup of tea and nothing more.

“What do you want mom!?”

Caroline is over the moon, now. She and Cassidy will have popcorn and her mother something else, perfect family time.

“Bobbsey, I would like that frozen yogurt.”

“The chocolate or strawberry?”

“Both, one spoon of each.”

At this, the girls hug their mother and run to downstairs where they can prepare everything at the kitchen with Cara's help.

Miranda looks carefully the movies at her lap and a shy smile appears. They are movies from different moments of her life, she truly loves them, but “Mamma Mia” has a special place in her heart.

Miranda is reflecting about her life at the moment. Cara is going home soon and will be the three of them and nothing could be better than that. It is a simple and perfect weekend with Caroline and Cassidy, no interferences from anyone at work , since they know to never calls her – but the other way , they have to answer it; And more than anything, Stephen no more since he had asked the divorce and moved from the townhouse four days ago. Freedom never tasted so good...

Three hours later, the girls are hugging her mother and Caroline kisses her mother’s forehead.

“Mom, you are definitely a soft heart.”

At this, the three of them started to laugh and Miranda nodded. She is a soft heart but no one apart her girls, ever will be able to see this. For all the world outside her home, she is the “Devil in Prada”.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the fic. It is a short one with only this chapter.  
> Have a nice weekend.


End file.
